Offshore production rigs and offshore drilling rigs need blowout preventers. Blowout preventers control sub surface pressures that may adversely affect equipment used in drilling oil and gas wells.
Drilling accidents in the Gulf of Mexico resulted in new rules for inspection of offshore production rig blowout preventers and offshore drilling rig blowout preventers.
Rigs are needed which can repair and refinish blowout preventers on their decks without needing to send the blowout preventers to land for repair.
A need exists for drilling rigs or production rigs that can retrofit or re-mill these blowout preventers on deck or in the sea thereby minimizing the amount of time the well needs to be shutdown.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.